Cartas De Esperanza
by Gingana
Summary: ¿Y si tu mejor amigo tuvo una razón para abandonarte? ¿Y si en realidad... algo no estaba bien en su interior? Dos mejores amigos utilizarán la magia de una pluma y un papel, para poder escribir Cartas de Esperanza, las cuales ojalá y algún día, lleguen a destino. KiruGon - Shonen Ai
1. 20 de Enero

**Aclaraciones: ****Éste fic constará de cartas, las cuales iré subiendo a medida que pase la semana, y es un pequeño regalo para el foro "Comunidad del Cazador" ya que no pude participar en el reto de Agosto u.u Como siempre, ojalá lo disfruten~**

**Disclaimer:**** Hunter X Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, por eso le doy las gracias a Yoshihiro Togashi, por crear éste hermoso anime :D**

* * *

**Cartas De Esperanza**

_~20 de Enero~_

Gon,

Tal vez nunca leas esto, pero siento que estallaré en mil pedazos, si no puedo expresar esto de alguna forma, pero por lo menos, sé que mis sentimientos fueron más allá que un simple pensar, trasladados por la magia de una pluma, y una hoja de papel.

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que eres más importante para mí de lo que tú crees? ¿Que el aprecio que te tenía, con el paso de los años, se fue fortaleciendo más y más, hasta darme a entender que ya no podía verte como un amigo, o peor aún, un hermano?

Tal vez te estés preguntando_ "Killua… creo que debes dejar de comer tanto del Señor Chocorobot, te está haciendo pensar cosas extrañas"._

Sé que eres extremadamente inocente, y no, no infles tus mejillas en señal de disgusto, porque bien sabes que tengo razón, te conozco hace más de dos años, así que te explicaré todo en detalle, para que luego no digas _"Killua idiota",_ aunque es muy probable que de todas formas me lo digas, si es que lees esto.

Tu felicidad siempre estaba allí, aún en los momentos más tristes y espeluznantes que hemos pasado, siempre ves la luz, la cual sale de ti, iluminando el camino.

Mi camino.

Al principio creí que eras otro niño idiota, que aunque tuvieras mi misma edad, seguías comportándote como de 5 años (y hasta a veces menos), pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que ésa era tu forma de ser, y no podría cambiarla, haga lo que haga.

Pasaban los días, meses y años, y tu actitud no mostraba muchos cambios de madurez, aunque tu forma de pensar, me daba a entender lo contrario. Te volviste cada vez más seguro y más fuerte, física y mentalmente. Tu meta, única e inconfundible, era conocer por fin a tu padre, Ging, quien te abandonó cuando apenas eras un bebé.

Me saca, me saca de mí mismo, pensar que alguien a quien consideres tu Padre, te haya abandonado de tal manera, y todo por ser un Cazador. No quiero ni imaginar el dolor que has sufrido, sin ninguna figura paterna que te de consejos o que te acompañe en los momentos difíciles. Por suerte, tu tía Mito actuó rápido, reemplazando a tu madre, de la cual no quieres saber nada, y me parece perfecto.

¿Sabías que yo pensaba que eras una "Luz"? Jajaja… era muy idiota en esos tiempos, compararte con una simple "Luz"…

Tú, eres más que un simple resplandor, eres… un sol, el cual me acobija con sus tibios rayos, e ilumina todo a mí alrededor.

Argh… ¿Ves? Ya comencé a decir cursiladas.

Aunque en todas esas cosas hay algo en lo que sí tenía razón, y era que… hay veces que brillas tanto, que debo voltear para evitar cegarme.

Pero, aun así, he estado ciego por años, al no darme cuenta de lo que realmente eras para mí, algo más que un simple mejor amigo, o un hermano pequeño, al cual debía cuidar con mi vida.

¿Sabías que daría hasta la vida por ti? Ah, eso no te lo esperabas. Pues, sí, es cierto, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que sufras algún tipo de daño.

Y además sabías… ¿Que eres lo más importante para mí?

Creo que a ésta altura ya deberías de estar con los ojos firmes al papel, y tal vez tengas algo de miedo, pues… no lo tengas, no te haré nada, y créeme cuando te digo que todo esto, no es malo… para ti.

La persona afectada soy yo, yo soy quien debe lidiar con éstos sentimientos que has hecho florecer en mí, y creo que estoy en lo correcto al decir que te culpo a ti por esto.

No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte esto, y me duele pensar que me llegaras a odiar, pero… no puedo soportarlo más.

Me gustas… Gon.

¿Ves? Si no es fácil leerlo, imagina lo que es escribirlo, y peor aún, decirlo.

Sabes bien que hice todo lo posible para protegerte, y perdóname si te he fallado en alguna ocasión, pero sé que di todo de mí, y creo que eso es lo más importante. Por lo que te diré, que si me odias por haberte abandonado, te comprendo totalmente, y acepto tu rencor hacia mí.

Me alejo de ti, por el simple hecho de que no puedo seguir a tu lado, mientras me sigas llamando "_mi mejor amigo_".

No te imaginas, no te imaginas lo que duelen esas palabras.

Ojalá y nunca leas esto… tan solo es una carta de un asesino idiota, que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos a la persona que más le importa, ama y protege.

Gon… quiero que sepas que te aprecio muchísimo, y que me duele más a mí que a ti el no estar a tu lado.

Es hora de partir, dejaré esto en algún recoveco, tal vez en la basura, como sea…

Gracias por darme felicidad todos estos años, gracias por mostrarme que siempre se puede ver el lado positivo de las cosas, y que si se las afronta con una sonrisa, se puede seguir adelante, sea cual sea la circunstancia.

Adiós… Gon.

Tú mejor amigo, Killua.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad lo agradezco. No olviden postear su review con su opinión, ¡De verdad me ayuda muchísimo!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, **

**Sayonara~**


	2. 21 de Enero

**Ehehehe… Lamento la tardanza, es que Gon es una persona difícil de manejar (por lo menos para mí) n_nU**

**Disclaimer:Hunter X Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto.**

* * *

~21 de Enero~

Killua,

Hum… Nunca he hecho esto, por lo que te advierto que tal vez no sea muy claro lo que diré.

¿Sabes? Últimamente me he sentido extraño cada vez que te veía los ojos, o incluso el solo tenerte cerca me hacía sentir algo extraño dentro de mí. Al principio lo ignoré, pensé "_Debe ser el hambre"_, pero nunca tuve un apetito que durara más de un año (y espero no tenerlo… ¡no pararía nunca de comer!)

Y entonces pensé: _"Tiene que ser otra cosa."_

Luego recordé que cierta vez Mito-san me había contado sobre algo llamado "mariposas en el estómago", que normalmente aparecían cuando sentías algo por alguien. Ciertamente se asemejaba bastante a lo que me refería antes, por lo que comencé a preguntarle a Biske, Kurapika y hasta a Leorio sobre esas "mariposas".

Kurapika decía que esas sensaciones eran, y cito: "Sentimientos que añoraban algún día poder, y ser libres…", y muchas palabras que realmente no pude comprender…

Leorio se echó a reír, y me empezó a hablar de algo llamado "pubertad", que esas cosquillas pronto florecerían y se convertirían en… Uhm… La verdad no logré entender del todo, por lo que saltearé esa charla.

Por último, Biske fue la que pudo darme una charla en la cual el pensar no debía ser ejercitado, ni la incomodidad estuviera molestándome (realmente, no me agradó la conversación con Leorio).

Me contó que las mariposas, eran simplemente "…pequeñas chispas de felicidad". Según ella, aparecen cuando te acercas, interactúas o incluso piensas en una persona a la cual le tienes un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que la amistad o la hermandad.

Luego de preguntarme el por qué de la pregunta (y de decirle que tan solo era una curiosidad), me dijo una frase que concluyó todas las conversaciones anteriores: "Cuando sientes eso por alguien, es porque ésa persona te gusta, Gon."

Bueno… Creo que… Al fin y al cabo, nunca estuve enfermo ni tampoco fue el hambre el causante de todo éste embrollo. Hehe… Al parecer… Me gustas, Killua…

Suena muy extraño, ¡pero es la única explicación lógica!

Tu cabello suave y esponjoso, y tus ojos azules que pronto comenzaron a llamar más mi atención, hasta el punto de no poder evitar pensar que cualquier ropa que usaras, te quedaba lindo…

¿Huh? Mis mejillas están algo tibias… ¿Estaré levantando fiebre? Ojalá y no sea así, pues me regañarías ya que te prometí enrenar toda la tarde… ¡toda la tarde!

Pero… no me molesta en absoluto, no, porque podré hablar con tigo, aunque sean cosas sin sentido, es lo único que necesito para poder mostrar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Creo… que ya dije todo…

¡Ah! Lo olvidaba…

"Gon, el amor es hermoso, tal vez el sentimiento más anhelado en todo el mundo… pero no todo sale como uno lo espera. Puedes amar, dar todo de ti y aún más,… pero nada puedes hacer, si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos."

Eso quiere decir… que… ¿me odiarías si te lo dijera?

Realmente tengo mucho miedo, terror… y hasta pánico diría, de que te alejaras de mí. Sin ti… ¿Qué haría? Mi vida se ha vuelto tan divertida… Y no soportaría perderla…

Killua, creo que te has vuelto… una parte muy importante de mí. Entiendo que haces éste viaje para ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre, pero… sé que la verdadera razón es que no querías volver a tu casa, ya que la situación está algo tensa por allí.

Pero nunca te dije lo mucho que valoro el que tu camino haya sido el mismo que el mío…

Juntos…

¡Argh! Creo que en definitiva tengo algo de fiebre… ¡mis mejillas no dan más del ardor! Incluso parece que llegó hasta mis orejas…

… Killua… ¿es normal tener el rostro totalmente rojo si tienes fiebre? Acabo de verme al espejo… ¡parezco un tomate!

Dijiste de entrenar toda la tarde, bah… ahora mismo tú estás entrenando, y me invitaste a ir en la tarde. Tal vez querías practicar alguna nueva técnica y no querías que la viera hasta que la perfeccionaras, ¡de seguro será asombrosa!

Todo lo que haces es asombroso de hecho, hehe…

No te preocupes, estoy totalmente consciente de que si llegas a leer esto, tal vez no quieras hablarme. Me dolerá, me dolerá mucho, pero… no puedo forzarte a que me quieras…

Incluso hubo veces que deseé ser una chica… ¡una chica!

Como sé que eres algo… em… ¿pervertido? Creí que siendo una niña tal vez te fijarías en mí…

Pero luego de pensar por toooooda una tarde, me di cuenta de, aparte de ser súper incómodo, no me sentiría bien con migo mismo…

Killua… yo solo quiero… gustarte, pero sin dejar de ser quien soy…

Quiero que me quieras por cómo soy, con mis ventajas y desventajas, con mis preguntas que a veces te sacan de quicio, con mi persistencia en batalla… y en encontrar a mi padre.

Quiero que me quieras… como yo te quiero a ti…

Creo que ya no tengo nada más para decir, así que me iré a preparar para verte y entrenar juntos.

Killua… te quiero…

Tu mejor amigo, Gon.

* * *

**Graaaacias por leer :3 dejen su review con su opinión, ¡no muerdo! (si es que no tengo hambre xD)**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡Sayonaraaaa~!**


End file.
